A non-volatile memory device (e.g., flash memory integrated circuit device or chip) is organized as sets of read-writable pages along a plurality of word lines. Each page in a non-volatile memory device includes a plurality of electrically erasable programmable read only memory cells, also referred to as read-writeable non-volatile memory. There are multiple read-writeable pages of non-volatile memory grouped into each word line of a non-volatile memory device.
After pages along a word line have been erased or initialized, blocks of data may be written or programmed into pages along each word line. However, not every page may be written or programmed along each a line. A word line is referred to being partially written if only a subset of all the pages in the word line have been programmed or written to with data.
Reliability is important in a non-volatile memory device. Important user data is often written into non-volatile memory devices. Users have expectations that data previously written into a non-volatile memory device can be reliably read out, even after a planned or unplanned loss of power.
If something causes a non-volatile memory device to become unreliable, it is desirable to provide a system, method, and apparatus to improve reliability in the non-volatile memory device.